A Children Collection
by Secret-Universe
Summary: Features many Sonic Couples with babies, children, so on. Yaoi/Yuri possibly involved. All kids are made up in this. No flames. Enjoy. Oneshots long or short.
1. Sonic x Amy: Amanda

A nice afternoon, around the 5:00, where people head on home for the night. One of them being a certain cobalt hedgehog we all know and love. Yep, it's Sonic, who was still the world's fastest hero and speedster but some things he had to come to as a responsibility. A husband to the lovely Amy Rose and even newer events have taken place in his home… once he had stepped inside the warm little house and had closed the door behind him, he smiled as he expected the little voice that squealed in delight.

"Papa!"

Kneeling down on one knee, Sonic held out his arms to greet the little dark blue 4 year old that had leapt into his welcoming hug, her bright green eyes glittering with excitement. The older hedgehog smirked, holding the child in one arm, "Hey there, Amanda. So it's someone's birthday today, isn't it?" He smiled.

"I'm a big girl!" She cried, with a toothy grin. Her mother and wife of Sonic came into the room as the cocky hero gave her a sweet kiss. Her quills had grown longer to her waist, while Sonic, I forgot to mention, had messy long quills of his own and his fur was much darker now.

"Hey, Ames."

"Oh, Sonic, I just feel so tired…" Amy patted her round belly. This was their soon-to-be fourth child. She frowned, "I would prefer working over this again."

"Poor Mama…"

Sonic placed a shoulder on her shoulder, "Amy, remember, the doctor only said three more months." Amy sighed, "Yes, yes I know."

"In the meantime…" Sonic then sneaked a tickle attack on Amanda, grinning, "What do you say we celebrate?"

"Hee hee, Papa!" The child giggled. She liked when her Father did that.

Later on in the living room, Amanda tore open a present that Sonic had picked up on his way home from work for his daughter. She smiled when she saw what is was and looked up at the blue hedgehog, sitting in his lap.

"It's masks, Papa! Thank you!"

Sonic rubbed her head, messing her pink quills a bit playfully, "Anything for my little Princess."

Amy came up behind them, carrying two other baby hedgehogs, one that was like Sonic but purple and the other had blue pink fur with blue quills, "I'll be right back, Honey. I've just got to put Twister and Simon in bed for their nap." She headed for the stairs, carrying her little boys.

"Okay, we're waiting for you." Sonic nodded.

"Look at me, Papa!" He turned as she was wearing a familiar mask of a certain Doctor. Sonic made a mock gasp, "Oh no, Eggman is on the loose again! Whatever shall we do?"

Amanda giggled, lifting up one of her presents off her face, "Papa, it's me!"

"Ah, you're such a little trickster, aren't you?" Sonic lifted his daughter in his hands and threw her up before catching her again. Amanda laughed as he did it a second time before placing her in his arms. The young blue hedgehog yawned.

"Is someone sleepy? I think she is."

"No…" Amanda yawned despite protesting, "Not sleepy." Her head fell on her Father's shoulder. Sonic hugged her close as he went up the stairs.

"All big girls need their sleep, and you want to be a big girl, right?" He only got a snore in return and chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled, heading up to Amanda's room holding the little precious girl in his grasp.

What a great family he had.


	2. Tails x Cosmo: Mint Cabbage and Lettuce

Miles 'Tails' Prower sat in a rather large red comfy arm chair, staring into the newspaper he got for today. With his appearance having changed, it wasn't hard to see that he was now a family man, of three children and married to the most beautiful woman of the entire world and even in Outer Space.

And that woman happened to be his lovely wife, Cosmo.

"Daddy, what are you reading?"

The fox's ears perked up as he glanced over the top of his papers at curious little 8 year old Mint, who looked at him with wide blue eyes that twinkled and green fox-like ears with pink flowers that twitched once or twice. He smiled softly, "I'm afraid someone like you couldn't read all of this."

"But I can read, Daddy!" Mint protested, "And I can do math too."

Tails chuckled at the cute thought, "Oh sweetie, if you could do math, then you'd have to know what 6192 times 36 divided by 15 is," he went back to his paper. The young Seedrian bobbed her head in thought at the trick question, bouncing her orange-tipped Christmas-green hair before she smiled and gave her response.

"That would be 148608!"

The older two-tailed fox looked up in shock upon hearing this, not sure if he heard his daughter just right. He raised an eyebrow, "Did you just…_guess _that?"

She smiled a sweet like her Mother's, "Nope, I just figured that out by myself! My teacher says I could get a good grade in class."

Tails placed his face in his hand, feeling kind of embarrassed. He was always considered the smartest at age 8 himself when he was a young boy but he didn't think it would pass on so quickly. '_Well, that was unexpected._'

Her green bushy tail wagged in excitement as Mint then asked, "Daddy, could I also ride the X-Tornado?" Her Father's eyes widened as he smiled nervously.

"I don't think that's required until in about five more years, honey."

The Seedrian frowned, "That's so unfair!" She marched off into the kitchen. Tails sighed as he went back to his paper, trying to find the funnies. A few minutes later after Mint had left…

"Tails, could you come in here and see what your children did?"

The fox rose up as he entered the location Cosmo had asked him to enter. He stared with surprise at the kitchen table, all laid with a nice looking dinner. There stood Mint and her 6 year old brother Cabbage, a yellow copy of his Father but had one tail with a green tip and green bangs in his face. Tails couldn't help but feel déjà vu all over again. As Cosmo turned to feed the baby green fox, Lettuce who was crying for her meal, Tails turned to his other two children, "I assume you both made this yourselves?"

"Yes, Daddy." Mint nodded. Cabbage grinned at his Father, "Hey Dad, I did a good job too, right?" Normally he was clumsy but he always tried his best. Tails patted his son's head.

"Well, everything seems ready." Cosmo smiled as Tails pulled out a chair for his wife to sit in as Mint and Cabbage sat in their own chairs. Lettuce began playing with her food as her Mother wiped a napkin on her child's face with a soft smile. Cabbage began growling with the piece of steak in his mouth. His sister frowned, "Cabbage, that's rude in front of Mommy and Daddy!"

"But I'm starving too!" The yellow fox whined.

"And no talking with your mouth full either!"

Tails chuckled, "Look, Cosmo, now they think they've taken over our jobs too." His Flower wife smiled warmly, "Just for the evening." Much later, after watching a movie of _Toy Story 3_, Mint and Cabbage, holding his baby sister, looked at their parents who fell into their slumber land.

The Seedrian with the bushy green tail looked at her brother, "They're so cute when they're asleep."

"Yeah," Cabbage agreed, "Maybe we can put ourselves to bed tonight." Lettuce yawned as did Mint, "Good idea, but first…" She took the large blanket and put it as best as she could over Tails and Cosmo. Holding her brother's hand and putting a finger to her lips, Mint led Cabbage and Lettuce up the stairs to their bedrooms.

They had done a lot, and their parents were happy to have a break… that is, until tomorrow.


	3. Knuckles x Rouge: Thrax

It's late at night, on the floating Angel Island and we see inside a large bedroom, someone sleeping underneath the covers with the alarm clock next to the bed…

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-!**_

A red-colored fist slammed down onto it, ceasing the noise, showing the time 12:30. The figure in bed rose up, yawning deeply. This was a young teenage-looking echidna with scarlet fur and had a Crescent moon mark on the back of both his hands. His muzzle was a light tan color and he had five dreadlocks tied back, letting two of them dangle in front of the left part of his face and he had light blue eyes, as well as a green headband around his forehead. When he saw the time, he grinned.

"Sweet!" He smirked, "It's about time for Thrax's midnight snack." With that, Thrax got out of bed and walked quietly down the hallway so as not to waken his parents, a certain Guardian and Jewel-Thief Bat sleeping in the room next to his. He was half lucky his parents, Knuckles and Rouge, were heavy sleepers most of the time.

"_I sure wish they'd get that moved, especially on those special parent nights…_"

* * *

><p>Down in the kitchen, he opened the fridge searching inside for something to satisfy his stomach. He sometimes had a bad habit of snacking at night but that was just him. "Now what to have…" He murmured, poking around until he spotted a certain food that he was craving, "Alright! Hotdogs, it is."<p>

But after he got out the ingredients, he growled trying to open the package, "_Damn…stupid_…" No matter how he tried, it wouldn't open for him. He threw it down a bit, "Okay, that's it. You gave me no choice." He reached high up for the knives and jumped up, knocking them over falling for him! Thrax shrieked and shielded himself… just for the knives to fall around him as he noticed.

"Funny and I thought that only happened in movies."

Without any other trouble, Thrax stuck in the hotdogs, with a knife intact, and closed the microwave door and considered, "So how long is it for a hotdog…? Perhaps… I dunno, 17 minutes? Yeah, let's try that." He pushed the start button.

Nothing happened.

"Hey." He pushed it a few more times. Still, nothing happened.

"AUGH!" In anger, he shoved another knife into the door of the microwave. It glowed green.

"Oh no…" Thrax ducked as the two hotdogs flew out and into the toaster, which caused black smoke. Thrax watched, seeing this would not turn out so good after all. As he backed against the cupboard doors, the toaster jumped somehow into his lap…

…burning.

With a scream, Thrax threw it off as it landed in the sink filled with water. A few moments of electricity and then, cue the black out.

"_Oh great._" The teenage echidna scowled, finding his way around for something, in case of emergencies of blackouts such as this, "_Damn hotdogs, they can't even cook themselves. What's next, the toaster flies out and I ride for half an hour or something?_" He finally reached a switch and noticed bubbles in the sink, meaning something bad.

"I didn't mean it!"

But the toaster ignored him, indeed flying out and the echidna grabbed on, shrieking and holding on for dear life, "I! TAKE! IT! BACK! HONEST! I! DO!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Bunch of random scenes flies by with Thrax on toaster, because author is lazy at this part XD)<strong>

* * *

><p>After what had been indeed half an hour, Thrax screamed flying right into the fridge, breaking the doors. Slowly, Thrax climbed out almost in pain, grumbling and hopped out. He made a death glare at the now broken toaster and slammed his fist downward in anger…only to have the mustard sprayed into his face making him grimace, "<em>Ew!<em>" He even kicked the toaster away with a pout, "_Mom sure could use a new one of those now and there goes pretty much my whole allowance on it._" He folded his arms, eyes closed angrily and frowned, wiping the yellow substance off his mouth, "_Since when did I want mustard anyway?_"

"Thrax?"

He jumped, "HOLY SHIT, TOASTER'S TALKING NOW!"

"Pardon?"

He calmed down, seeing the familiar older echidna standing before him with a flashlight and baggy violet eyes. The teenage son of the Guardian sweat-dropped, "Oh, hey Dad! Morning already?"

"Yeah… ONE in the Morning." Knuckles looked around, inspecting the mess, "What are you even doing down here?"

"Um…" Thrax tilted his head to one side with a large sheepish smile, "I thought I heard a prowler!"

"Really?"

"Sure, and you know how much he hates mustard!" Thrax then added to himself, "_And toasters._" His grin was twitching by now.

Knuckles just shook his head, fully knowing his own flesh and blood, and walked by picking up the hotdog package, as Thrax whistled nervously. He then heard a small ding sound and was surprised as his male parent handed him a simple hotdog with ketchup, just the way Thrax always liked it. Thrax looked up and noticed a twinkle in the gaze of his Father.

"Just be lucky your Mom didn't hear a thing about this." Patting his head, the older echidna went back upstairs. Thrax stared more at the food item in his hands… and grinned with good feeling.

"Thanks, Dad!"

As he munched down the rest of his snack, he went back for his room…but walked back standing in front of the hall mirror. He still had bits of ketchup let on his face, as well as the mustard he despised. He grinned, devilishly…

* * *

><p>The next morning, Knuckles had to indeed explain everything to Rouge from the previous events that their son had caused all because he was hungry. Rouge, knowing exactly where Thrax got this from and who, she couldn't argue with that at all. Even her husband had to laugh it off a bit too.<p>

"Well, I'm sure you've done the same thing at his age." Rouge began to open the door to her child's bedroom.

"It wore off after my 12th birthday thankfully for my parents' sake." Knuckles was saying as they stepped inside, "And hopefully, Thrax will do the same thing too." But then they both noticed the bed, still empty.

"Thrax?" asked Rouge.

"_Where would Thrax_…" The answer quickly clicked as Knuckles face-palmed, "Oh for God's sake, not again!"

"What?" She followed him downstairs, hearing the doorbell ringing over and over. Knuckles already knew who it was.

"If there's one thing that Thrax can't get out of his system, it's none other then…" He opened the door, revealing a certain Crocodile frowning and holding up a certain son of the couple. He then finished, "…bugging Vector."

Thrax merely shrugged, dangling with Vector's hand holding him by the nape of the neck, "I was just having some fun. It was priceless and so worth it!"

Rouge sighed, putting a hand to her face as she spoke to no one in peculiar, "Seems Knuckles isn't the only one he got his genes from…"

**(A/N) sorry this is short, but it's been some time working on this. Plus, for know who might've guessed by now, this is slightly based of "Kirby's Midnight Snack" from Newgrounds.) **


End file.
